


Indignities

by Ginger Jam (skylite), skylite



Series: Her Squidness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/Ginger%20Jam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/skylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles are too short to summarize</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indignities

Only for Dumbledore would she put up with this indignity. 

The lake was her home and had been for thousands of years. 

"Vicious sea monster." The very nerve! The very idea!

Did she not coexist peacefully with the merfolk? Did she not keep the grindylow population manageable?

That idiot Karkaroff, insisting that his boat would be damaged; his students, endangered.

With a sigh, she supposed it was just as well she'd permitted Dumbledore to shrink her and keep her in a tank in his office. With those attitudes, she might well find herself harpooned.

Still -- she'd be glad when Triwizard ended.


End file.
